Bad Dreams
by RositaLG
Summary: Oneshot: Rory needs some comfort after she has a bad dream. Trory


You're crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own GG.

A/N: I found a couple oneshots that I decided to put up. Enjoy!

Rory woke with a start. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tristan shifted and Rory froze, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. He turned over and saw her sitting up.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"About what?" He was up now, there was no point in trying to sleep. The blush on Rory's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Tristan. "Oh really?" He said intrigued, her flushed cheeks deepening with the tone of his voice. "I thought you said it was a bad dream?"

"It was." She said. Now Tristan was interested.

"Go on." He said, kissing her shoulder.

"I was coming home from work and I wanted, well, you." She said. Tristan couldn't hide his smirk. "I was coming on very, very strong, shamelessly actually, but the whole time you just sat there, reading the paper. You never even looked up. I tried everything under the sun but you were completely obtuse."

"Dream me is very stupid." He said. "But you're right. It was just a dream."

"I'm about to ask something completely irrational." She admitted.

"Yes?" He said, sounding exasperated already, knowing where this was heading.

"Do you still find me sexy?" Tristan laughed out loud at the question.

"If you even knew how ridiculous that question sounded to me." He ran his hand up her arm.

"But I'm almost thirty and I certainly don't have the body of a college student anymore."

"Please." He rolled his eyes at her. "You want to know how often I think about you and I having sex?" Tristan said. "All the time." He over-emphasized the phrase. "There are times when I have to mentally remind myself that I can't pull you into another room and ravish you, even though I want to. In fact, it would make my life a lot less stressful if you were less sexy, if you could work on that, that would be fantastic." She tried to make him understand how she was feeling.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. Look, I know that you have never pictured yourself as the quote unquote 'sexy' type of girl, but you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and that's the honest to God truth. Deep down, you know the kind of hold you have on me, if you didn't, that cute pouty thing you do with your lips, you know, when you want something," She giggled as he feigned her expression. "Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. That wouldn't work." She smiled. "Don't let one stupid dream freak you out."

"I know. You're right."

"Of course I am. Now lay back down and tell me every detail of this dream." He said as he ran his hand across her hip. She smiled at him.

"Wouldn't you love to know." She said before he kissed her slowly.

"Actually, I would like to be shown." He said. "I thought I'd let you off easy since you're freaking out on me." It was then that she got an idea.

"Okay, but you can't move or react in any way." She said. Tristan sat up and propped the pillow against the headboard behind him. "That way you can see how weird this dream was."

"Deal." He said, amazed that she had agreed so quickly. She nodded.

"Okay, I came up behind you." She said, immediately making him move from his comfortable spot on the bed. "And you were sitting on the couch." He nodded and watched her pass behind him. "I ran my hand down your chest as I nibbled your ear." Tristan didn't move, dead set on keeping his cool. "I told you that I had been thinking about you all day and that I couldn't wait to get home." She said. "I had been fantasizing at work about you taking me at my desk." She practically purred out the description. He swallowed as she sat on his lap and wrapped her long legs around his torso. "Of course, because I had been thinking about you all day, I was so hot for you already." She ran a finger down the front of her neck, between the valley of her breasts, all the way to her center. "Dripping, even?" She suggested. Tristan's eyes were glazing over as he pictured all the things he wanted to do to her. "And as you sat there, not doing anything about it, I decided I needed to take care of things on my own." She pulled away and he was broken out of his thoughts. His body feeling cold without hers around it. "So I sat down on the couch next to you, and I slowly began to take my shirt off." Tristan was wound so tight he could barely breath. Rory stopped with her hands on the hem of her shirt. "And then I woke up." She smiled as she sat up, still fully clothed in her pajamas. Without a sound, Tristan took her hand and put it over his heart. It was racing faster than Rory thought was safe. He cleared his throat as he tried to get his voice back.

"Dream me is very, very stupid." He said again, his voice rough. Rory nodded, feeling a mix of pleasure and guilt for toying with him.

"But real you is very, very wise." She said as she stripped him out of his boxers. "And for that, I am extremely grateful." She pulled her pajamas off with his assistance. Sliding onto him, he inhaled sharply at the sensation of her tight, wet center on his throbbing cock.

"God, Ror." He laid his forehead on her shoulder briefly to gain composure. "You're killing me." He groaned as she began to move up and down.

"Tristan." She moaned as she moved faster. Her nails scraping the back of his head as she tugged on his hair. They were both so revved up that it wasn't long before they were both falling apart in each other's arms. Shivering, Rory collapsed onto the bed beside Tristan.

"The next time you have a bad dream, let me know. Please?" He asked as he caught his breath. Rory bit back a smile, knowing that she could never dream anything as good as reality with him.


End file.
